Bara no Tenshi
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Christmas Fict!/by Inori Yuzuriha & Leonhart Riu/Xion dan Roxas bersahabat/Namine dan Vanitas berpacaran/Suatu ketika Vanitas dan Namine putus, kemudian Namine berpaling dengan Roxas/Vanitas merasa dihianati, dan Xion merasa putus asa/ Sampai sebuah kejadian tragis menyadarkan 2 dari Mereka/Read and review Please!


Bara no Tenshi

**Angel of Roses**

_Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts. Square enix and Disney  
Story by Inori Yuzuriha and Leonhart Riu  
For Christmas fict and Our Last fict before Hiatus  
Thank you for reading and Please Enjoy :)_

Cetar membahana angin puting beliung ulala~

Fict ini akan menjadi fict Gue yang terakhir sebelum Gue hiatus demi UN Gue.. Dan kemaren kemaren sebenernya Gue udah post fict "Last Wish with You" yang ternyata Gue salah publish, Gue malah publish yang sebelum Gue edit.  
Sebagai gantinya, Gue bikin fict baru yang kemungkinan judulnya nggak bakal nyambung sama ceritanya, Ya.. Semoga aja nyambung deh..

Merry Christmas minna~ Thank you for reading and reviews for all my stories, Love you so much (~^3^)~ ~(^_^~) –Inori Yuzuriha and Leonhart Riu

Tambahan dari Leon : Gw Pening

**Idea Story (Yang 'sok serius' ini) and Cover by Leonhart Riu.  
Editing (Ngasal?) by Inori Yuzuriha.**

.

.

.

._**  
**_

Tempat itu begitu sepi.  
Tidak ada nuansa Natal sedikitpun.  
Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang bersama dengan salju yang mengikutinya.  
Ada seorang Gadis dan Pemuda yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih, seperti yang disukai oleh Gadis dan Pemuda lain yang sudah tertimbun oleh tanah dan bunga mawar yang mengelilinginya.  
Kemudian Ia berlutut di depan 2 batu besar yang terhias dengan cantik itu, meletakkan mawar yang sudah Ia pegang dari tadi.  
Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, begitu juga dengan Gadis yang berlutut disampingnya.  
Lalu Mereka merenung dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.  
Tepat sekitar setahun yang lalu...

...  
**~Met Natal~  
**...

**Bagian ini ditulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha (~^3^)~**

Hari itu angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat tirai jendela ruangan berlantai 3 itu tertiup kencang. Debu dari angin kencang itu mengenai mata seorang Gadis cantik yang sedang berusaha untuk menutup jendela ruangan itu.

"Ini bukan musim gugur kan?"desis Xion, kenapa angin bertiup begitu kencang pikirnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?" Tanya Xion ketus, Ia sedang tidak ingin di telfon setelah insiden kecil yang menimpanya tadi.

"_Ma chėrie.." _sahut seseorang di telfon itu,sepertinya virus Paris memang sudah menyebar luas sekarang, dan Xion muak dengan semua itu, tapi rasanya berbeda jika Pemuda ini yang menelfon.

Xion menurunkan nada ketusnya, "Ada apa Roxas ?"

"_Kau bisa keluar sekarang ?" _ kata Roxas, Xion menyungingkan senyuman manis.

"Tentu" Jawab Xion, terdengar nada riang dari ponsel berstrap moogle itu, "Kau mau mengajakku kemana ?" Tanya Xion.

"_Aku akan menjemputmu disana, kita akan pergi ke toko kue disekitar sini" _Kemudian Roxas menutup ponselnya, begitu juga dengan Xion.

Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke lemari tua itu, memilih baju yang akan Ia gunakan untuk pergi makan dengan Roxas nanti. Sepertinya _dress _berwarna putih yang sedikit bermotif kotak-kotak dan bunga dibawahnya bisa menjadi pilihan yang bagus.

Xion langsung memakainya yang Ia tambahkan dengan jaket putih berbulu yang berpita hitam itu,dan segera pergi menuju keluar rumahnya. Dibawah mobil Roxas sudah menunggu.

"Cepat sekali.." Pikir Xion "Kapan tadi Dia menelfonku? Atau Aku yang memilih bajunya terlalu lama?" tidak lupa Xion memakai sepatu boots berbulu yang senada dengan jaket pilihannya, _Ready to go!_

~Merry Christmas~

Di Twilight Town ini, ada sebuah cafe baru yang menjadi tujuan Roxas untuk mengajak Xion makan bersamanya, Roxas juga mendengar dari Sora tentang cafe ini, Sora mengajak Kairi untuk makan disana bersamanya seminggu yang lalu, dan dompet Sora hanya bisa berkata _"Hasta lavista baby"_, Membuat Sora menyuruh Roxas berfikir keras jika ingin mengajak Xion kesana, tapi Roxas tidak begitu mempedulikannya jika Ia harus menghabiskan uang demi Xion, sahabat atau mungkin lebih bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah cat bermotif bata dan bunga-bunga mawar menghiasi mata Xion dan Roxas, yang berarti Mereka sudah parkir di depan cafe itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Roxas "Ayo kita turun sekarang!"

Mereka pun memasuki cafe itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?", Kata Roxas sambil membalik-balikkan lembar buku menu itu, jujur, Harganya bagus sekali.

Xion menaikkan alisnya saat Roxas bertanya, sepertinya Ia melihat daftar harganya, bukan menunya, "Rox, jujur, harganya mahal-mahal sekali!" bisik Xion pada Roxas, tidak ingin didengar pelayan yang lain.

"Cukup sekali saja Kita kesini.." balas Roxas berbisik, "Oke-oke.."

Mereka berdua hanya memesan 2 gelas teh, Oreo cheese pancake yang itu saja Mereka bagi dua. Sungguh harga yang tidak masuk akal hanya untuk sebuah Pancake, Apa bedanya Pancake ini dengan yang lain? Hanya ditaburi keju cair, coklat dan oreo, pada dasarnya ini hanyalah Pancake biasa!, Pikir Xion, Aneh.

"Oh iya" Kata Roxas sambil mengunyah "Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu.."

Xion masih mengunyah, lalu menelannya "Hmm? Siapa ?" Tanyanya tertarik.

"Sebentar lagi Dia akan datang, dan semoga Dia bisa mentraktir kita ya Haha.." Jawab Roxas dengan tawa hambarnya, sepertinya Mereka memang lapar.

Nada indah itu terdengar dari pintu di cafe, suara bel yang berarti ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk, Roxas melirik pintu itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Orang itu menyadari lambaian Roxas segera berjalan ke arah Roxas.

_Rambutnya hitam spiky, tatapan matanya terlihat menyeramkan, mungkin karena bola matanya yang berwarna emas itu_, Komentar Xion dalam hatinya, _Pria itu mengenakan kaos polos berwarna putih, jaket polos berwarna hitam dan syal bermotif garis-garis, Simpel sekali._

"Hei Xion" Panggil Roxas "Kenalkan ini Vanitas"

Xion melirik kembali Pemuda yang baginya sedikit 'seram' itu "Hai.." sapanya.

Pemuda itu tidak bicara apapun dan hanya mengangguk, kemudian Dia duduk di samping Roxas, keadaan jadi begitu sunyi dan dingin, tidak ada satupun dari Mereka yang bicara.

"Eumm..Kenalkan ini Xion" Kata Roxas berusaha untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Aku sudah tau, kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi.." Jawab Vanitas singkat.

"Mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Xion yang masih mengunyah, sisa Pancake tadi dihabiskan oleh Xion.

Vanitas menggeleng, Dia malah mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat sedang menekan nomor untuk menelfon seseorang.

_Tch, Pendiam, sok cool, atau apa sih?_, Gumam Xion pada dirinya sendiri, Dia terlihat kesal karena Vanitas terus mengabaikannya.

"Halo? Namine?" Kata Vanitas, Ia berbicara pada ponselnya, "Bisa kau datang sekarang ke cafe baru itu?"

**~Bara no Tenshi~ (Baru mulai?!)**

**Bagian ini ditulis oleh Leonhart Riu (~^3^)~**

_**Anata ne kawai ****tenshi**** ne kawaru**_

_**(You are a cute angel)**_

Seorang Gadis merasakan dering di ponselnya

"Moshi.." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

"_Halo? Namine?"_ cakap seorang dari seberang ponselnya.

"Oh.. Vani-kun.. ada apa?" tanya Namine dengan wajah yang agak merona.

"_Bisa kau datang sekarang ke café baru itu?"_ Jawab vanitas dari seberang ponselnya.

"Hmm… café yang penuh dengan mawar itu?" Tanya Namine pasti.

"_Ya.. __A__ku tunggu disini, oh ya, maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang, See you"_ _Tuut..tuut…_

Dengan sedikit bersemangat, Gadis yang berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat itu langsung segera mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian yang lain, ia mengambilnya dari lemari yang sepertinya khusus untuk satu baju, Lemari itu berwarna hitam dipadu dengan corak emas, sepertinya itu untuk mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia mengenakan gaun blus selutut berwarna buah peach dengan kombinasi warna pink di bagian bawahnya itu.

Namine mengenakan sepatu berhak pendek berwarna buah peach, sembari berjalan ke pintu ia mengambil sebucket bunga berwarna merah dan putih yang sudah di rangkai membentuk hati,

Ia mengambil sweater berwarna biru laut se pergelangan tangan dari belakang pintu sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya, "Ibu! Aku berangkat!"

_Watashi wa tenshi desu?_

_(am I an angel?)_

Namine memasuki kereta, kereta itu berhenti di Central Station, sesudah kereta itu berhenti, ia mulai berjalan ke arah café yang depan nya dihiasi dengan banyaknya bunga mawar.

_Klining~_

"Nami!" Wajah Vanitas yang tadinya kaku dingin langsung melemas dan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Namine.

Namine membalas lambaian tangan Vanitas dan berjalan ke arahnya

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu Nami" Jawab Vanitas sambil memegang tangan namine

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum seri Namine menjawab "tak apa, aku tau kamu sibuk, ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkan bucket mawarnya, "jadi kenapa aku disuruh kesini?" Tanya Namine sembari melihat ke arah depan nya

"Ini kenalkan, Roxas, dan ini…" Kata Vanitas terhenti sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Xion! " Lanjut Xion menambahkan.

"Roxas, ini Namine, Pacarku" Tambah Vanitas di perkenalan tersebut.

"Hai, aku Namine" Sambil tersenyum ceria Namine memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ayo duduk" Roxas mempersilahkan Vanitas dan Namine untuk duduk.

Vanitas menarik bangku dan mendorongkan nya untuk Namine. "Thank's Vani".

"Jadi.. Kalian pacaran? Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Roxas.

"Entahlah, yang pasti sudah lama" Jawab Vanitas agak dingin.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"ngg.. Vanitas, masih lama? Aku mau pulang duluan" Bisik Namine ke Vanitas karena tidak enak dengan Roxas dan Xion.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tiba-tiba Roxas bertanya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, ini juga sudah malam, sudah pukul 9" Jawab Xion menambahkan.

"Eeeh…. Vanitas" Panggil Roxas agak pelan.

"Apa?" Telinga Vanitas langsung ditarik oleh Roxas, dan Roxas membisikkan sesuatu "…"

"Oh.. iya tenang saja, mana bill nya" jawab Vanitas santai, Bill? Jangan-jangan minta di bayarin

Roxas menyerahkan kas bon bertuliskan makanan serta minuman yang mereka pesan serta harganya.

"Hei Rox" Panggil Xion pelan "Sebenarnya total semuanya berapa?" Bisik Xion makin pelan.

"10000 munny" Jawab Roxas sambil menunjukkan jarinya.

"Hah? Semahal itu kah?" Suara Xion agak melebar, dan seketika semuanya hening.

"makanya, untung vanitas mau membayarnya" Bisik Roxas pelan ke telinga Xion.

Setelah Vanitas membayar semuanya, mereka berempat berjalan menuju pintu dan berpisah disana.

"Sampai jumpa" ,salam Vanitas dan Namine kepada Roxas dan mereka berpisah.

Vanitas dan Namine pulang Naik mobil Vanitas, sedangkan Roxas dan Xion pulang Naik Mobil Roxas.

_-Anata wa tenshi-_

_(You're my angel)_

"Mereka orang yang baik, teman mu?" Tanya Namine kepada Vanitas.

"Ya, Roxas.. Sahabatku" Kata Vanitas sambil menyetir mobil.

Namine bengong sebentar memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nam?" Tanya Vanitas bingung.

"Ah? Kenapa?" Jawab Namine sedikit terlambat.

"Tidak…"

_Bara no Tenshi_

_(Angel of Rose)_

Bagian ini ditulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha :9

Malam itu di Twilight Town, jalanan telah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat jam setengah sepuluh, Nuansa Natal juga sudah terlihat di jalanan. Meskipun sekarang belum hari Natal.

"Umm..jadi.. Vanitas itu temanmu?" Tanya Xion pada Roxas.

"Ya, Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, Dia saudara kembarnya Sora.." Jawab Roxas singkat. Xion hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Enaknya Mereka udah pacaran..." Kata Xion santai "Coba lihat kita, pacaran sekali pun belum pernah.."

"Ah..", sahut Roxas lirih, tanpa terasa Mereka sudah tiba di depan Rumah Xion.

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu hari ini..." Kata Xion, kemudian Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Bye.."

_Bara_

_(Rose)_

Bagian ini ditulis oleh Leonhart Riu

Esok harinya-

Namine POV-

"Bosaaaan!" aku mengguling guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangku yang merupakan single bed.

"Apa Vani ada rencana?" Fikirku untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini untuk menghindari semua pekerjaan yang ada di rumah.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik nomor ponsel Vani.

"_H__alo"_ jawab Vani dari seberang telepon.

"Vani, hari ini kau ada kerjaan ya? Tanyaku dalam ponsel.

"_H__ari ini __A__ku harus bertemu dengan __A__yah, bersama saudara kembarku di bandara, hari ini __A__yahku pulang" _

"Ayahmu? Xehanort pulang?" Tanya ku.

"_I__ya.. maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini"_

"Iya… tidak apa, titip salam untuk Ayahmu dan Sora ya"

"_Y__a.."_ _tuuut tuut_ .

Selalu…. Vanitas selalu melakukan itu, selalu mematikan ponselnya duluan duluan dan duluan.

Hari ini aku sedang tidak modd untuk ngapa-ngapain apalagi… pekerjaan rumah, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi walaupun sendirian.

Aku hanya berjalan di sekitar Twilight Town, kesana kemari, dan ternyata aku terhenti di depan café yang kemarin Vanitas ajak aku.

"Mungkin, tempat ini tempat terakhir Vanitas akan mengajak ku pergi" Aku mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum pahit.

Ketika aku mau masuk ke café itu aku mendengar suara tendangan dari samping.

"Roxas?"

_Tenshi_

_(angel)_

**Bagian ini ditulis oleh ****Inori Yuzuriha (~^3^)~**

Roxas POV'

Hari ini Aku datang cafe yang kemarin kudatangi dengan Xion, Kemudian Aku mengambil ponsel hitam yang berada di kantong jaketku, untuk menelfon Xion dan mengajaknya datang lagi kemari. Bukan untuk makan di cafe ini, Melainkan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang lain. Tau sendiri deh harganya...

Xion POV'

Seperti biasa Aku hanya terdiam di rumah, menunggu Ponsel berstrap moogle itu berkelip, berbunyi atau apapun yang bisa mengusir kebosananku ini, Tapi Aku memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran saja diatas ranjang karena Aku merasa kondisiku menurun akhir-akhir ini, entah apa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Mungkin Aku akan terserang penyakit.

Tiba-tiba Ponsel imut itu berdering, Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Ah..Ha..lo?" Kataku

"_Hei Xion! Kau bisa datang ke cafe yang kemarin Kita datangi?"_

Apa? Dia ingin ke cafe yang mahal itu lagi? Aku bisa saja kesana, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku seperti tidak mengizinkannya.

"Maaf Rox,..Aku tidak bisa..Umm.. Ibuku mengajakku berbelanja hari ini..." Kataku bohong, Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau Aku sedang sakit sekarang, terdengar nada kecewa dari ponselku.

"_Ah, baiklah, salam untuk ibumu, bye.." _

Roxas POV'

Xion tidak bisa datang kemari, lalu Aku harus pergi dengan siapa?!

Karena kesal, Aku menedang sebuah kaleng yang tergeletak di jalanan itu.

"Arrgh!"

_Omedeto Kurisumasu_

_(Merry Christmas)_

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Leonhart Riu

"Roxas?"

"Namine?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Namine dengan bingung.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Roxas bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja"

"Vanitas… mana?" Tanya Roxas sambil nengok kanan kiri mencari Vanitas.

"Dia sedang ada urusan, hari ini aku sendirian… kau? Mana Xion?" Jawab Namine ditambah dengan pertanyaan.

"Xion bilang dia mau pergi dengan ibunya" Jawab Roxas sambil memasukkan tangan nya ke saku celananya.

'Wajahnya terlihat murung…' fikir Namine dalam hati.

"Hei… kamu sendirian kan?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ah… iya.. kenapa?".

"Ayo kita jalan, kemana saja juga boleh, hari ini aku bosan" Jawab Roxas dengan nada agak turun.

"Baiklah… kemana?" Tanya Namine sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dadanya.

"Hmm.. kita mulai dengan café ini.. mau?" Kata Roxas sambil menunjuk café di depan mereka sekarang.

"Boleh.. tapi.. kita tak usah memesan makanan ya, Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan musiknya" Jawab Namine sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Ah… ya Aku juga tidak berencana untuk memesan makanan, Aku juga hanya ingin mendengarkan music band, tadinya aku ingin mengajak Xion mendengarkan lagu bersama" Jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum kecewa yang memperlihatkan giginya.

"Baiklah.. ayo" Kata Namine sambil membuka pintunya.

Klining~

Seketika mereka berada di dalam café, terdengar alunan music jazz yang sangat bagus, itu tujuan mereka bukan?

Mereka mendengarkan music jazz tersebut di sebuah meja dengan dua buah bangku yang berhadapan di dekat jendela.

"Jadi… Kau dan Xion itu pacaran?" Tanya Namine tanpa malu-malu.

"Ah… Pa..Pacaran?" Muka Roxas tiba-tiba memerah, "Ti…Tidaaak… walaupun aku ingin begitu….!" Roxas langsung menutup mulutnya dengan muka yang merona merah seperti tomat.

"Hm..hm..hahahahaha" Namine tertawa hebat melihat wajah Roxas yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Na..Namine!" Muka yang memerah itu meminta Namine untuk tidak menertawainya lebih lama lagi,

Percakapan mreka terus berlanjut sesampainya music band café tersebut memainkan lagu… Sanctuary.

"Sanc..tuary?" Kaget Namine tiba-tiba.

"iya, Sanctuary, ada apa?" Tanya Roxas sambil menyeruput air putih yang ada di depan nya

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sangat menyukai lagu ini" Jawab Namine sembari menutup mata dan tersenyum seakan hanyut dalam lagu Sanctuary tersebut.

"Whoa.. ini juga lagu kesukaan ku.. Tapi kata Xion lagu ini menyeramkan..seperti…Way to the Death" Kata Roxas sambil menatap ke arah music band.

"Oh ya? Vani juga tidak suka lagu ini, tapi.. Dia justru menembakku dengan lagu ini" Kata Namine dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Astaga… ternyata Vanitas se-Romantis itu ya?" Roxas seperti tidak percaya dengan perkataan Namine, "Apalagi, Dulu Vanitas itu sering menolak Wanita, makanya aku agak kaget dengar dia sudah punya pacar" Tambah Roxas sambil tersenyum Jail.

"Wah! Berarti aku pacar pertamanya nih?" Namine tertawa kecil.

"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu.." Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa habis-habisan sampai diliat mba-mba pelayan nya.

"Hei.. ayo kita pindah" Ajak Roxas sambil berdiri menyiapkan dompet hendak membayar air putih yang dipesan.

"Am.. kemana?" Tanya Namine sambil mengambil tasnya siap mengambil beberapa munny untuk bayar air putih. (Aer putih aja bayar =_=)

"Pernah ke pantai Destiny Island?"

"Belum… Ayo kesana" Namine langsung membuka pintu dan menarik tangan Roxas untuk naik kereta

"Destiny island, 2" Kata Roxas hendak membeli tiket di loket Central Station.

Sesudah membeli tiket mereka berdua langsung menaiki kereta.

...

"Whoa.. Ramai sekali.." Seru Roxas terkaget melihat penumpang kereta yang begitu banyaknya

"Tidak ada tempat duduk, berdiri saja deh" Namine menghela nafas melihat ramai, biasa nya kereta tidak begitu ramai penumpang, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Akhirnya Roxas setuju mengikuti Namine untuk berdiri di dekat pintu, karena kereta yang ramai akan pengunjung tersebut.

Mereka hanya bercakap-cakap singkat, sampai ketika .

CIIIIT! Kereta tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak.

"Aduh…" Namine kesakitan setelah membuka matanya ia bisa melihat wajah Roxas yang memerah, karena Namine tidak sengaja jatuh memojokkan Roxas di pintu kereta.

"A..ah.. MAAF!" wajah Namine seketika memerah dan segera menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan memegang pegangan yang di langit-langit kereta.

"Tak..apa" Jawab Roxas sambil mengatur nafas dan degupnya.

Teruslah perjalanan mereka sampai ke Destiny Island.

"_I never expecting something like this__..."_

Sesampai di Destiny island mereka turun dan bermain-main di pantainya.

Mereka terus bermain disana sampai lupa waktu.

"Jadi… sampai hari ini.. kamu tidak pernah berani menembak Xion?" Tanya Namine memulai percakapan dan duduk di pasir.

"tidak… Aku takut Xion menolakku" Jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum pahit, "Bagaimana dengan mu? Vanitas baik kan?" lanjut Roxas bertanya.

"…." Namine tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan malah membasahi tas yang ada di pangkuan nya dengan air mata.

" !" Roxas bingung karena Namine yang tiba-tiba menangis, "Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas lanjut

"Dia… semenjak kami pacaran… ya.. dia memang baik….. tapi" Namine mengelap air matanya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" Tambah Namine yang membuat Roxas makin kebingungan.

"Dia.. tidak pernah ada untukku, setiap aku membutuhkan nya, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalahnya.. Pada saat telefon saja.. dia selalu menutup telefon nya duluan tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dariku… Aku tidak tahu….Hubungan ku dengan nya… apa hanya status?" Namine terus berkata-kata yang membuat air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

'Di atas semua yang dia katakan tentang Vanitas, dan sikapnya yang tadi Ceria over dosis… ternyata menyimpan luka batin yang dalam?' Fikir Roxas sambil tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana, dia hanya menarik kepala Namine ke Bahunya dan berkata.

" Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata seperti itu.. Menangislah, akan kutemani"

'Ternyata sikap Vanitas belum berubah dari dulu, bahkan pada saat pacaran masih begini… kapan dia akan berubah?'

"_Neither Do I"_

Semenjak hari itu, Namine dan Roxas sering bertukar pesan bahasa gaulnya SMS-an, Telefonan bahkan sampai bertemu satu sama lain, dan mengabaikan pasangan masing-masing.

Vanitas Side-

Akhir-akhir ini… Namine tidak pernah menelefon ku lagi… ataupun menghubungiku, Apa perlu kutelfon dia?

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku yang berwarna hitam.

"Halo, Nami?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ah? Vani? Ada apa?"_ Jawab Namine dari seberang telefon.

"Tidak.. kamu ada waktu? Aku sedang senggang"

"_A__h.. maaf… sekarang aku tidak bisa, tapi nanti malam aku bisa"_ Namine terdengar ceria ,

"Baiklah.. jam 7 kujemput ya"

"_T__idak usah.. kita bertemu saja, dimana?"_

"Di… Rose's Café ya…"

"_O__ke" tuut tuut_

Suara Namine terhenti disitu… kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang mematikan ponselnya duluan?

"Nam…"

...

Xion Side-

Bagian ini ditulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha :9

"Ya ampun..Kenapa sih Aku ini..? Makanan se-enak ini, Aku bisa mual ya..." Kataku pelan sambil menatap masakan yang Ibu tinggalkan untukku, Itu hanyalah cemilan sebuah cookies berbentuk manusia jahe, karena sudah menjelang Natal. Ibu membuatkannya untukku.

"Ugh...Sepertinya Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit, sebelum ini jadi makin parah..." Aku langsung mengambil jaket dan syal ku kemudian pergi setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Tidak ada siapapun di rumahku hari ini.

"_This is making me be a Broken Angel__..."_

Namine POV'

Klining~

Suara bel café pun berbunyi menandakan Seorang tamu dating.

"Nam" Lambai Vanitas ke arah Namine.

Namine mendekati Vanitas dan duduk di depan nya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Namine .

"Ah.. tidak barusan, aku sudah memesankan mu Orange juice" Jawab Vanitas dan menambah percakapan.

"oke.. thank's" Namine langsung menyeruput Orange juice yang ada di depan nya

"Kamu.. terlihat lelah… dari mana?" Vanitas seakan ingin memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Aku? Aku habis pergi ke Radiant Garden, disana indah sekali" Jawab Namine sambil memulai menyeruput orange juicenya lagi.

"oh.. kamu tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi Nam.." Tambah Vanitas.

"eh? Ya… kamu kan sibuk terus.. tidak mungkin kan aku terus mengganggumu" Namine tersenyum membalas perkataan Vanitas.

"Kamu… ke Radiant dengan siapa?" Tanya Vanitas yang membuat keadaan hening sedikit.

"Roxas.." (Petir menyambar Vanitas)

"Ro..Rox..Roxas?" Kata Vanitas setelah tidak sengaja menyembur karena kaget.

"Jadi.. kemarin-kemarin kamu pergi dengan Roxas?" Kata Vanitas sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"iya… kenapa?" .

"Nam… kamu ini.. pacar siapa sih?" Vanitas mengeluarkan kata- kata yang membuat Namine terkaget.

"Ngomong apa sih?" Namine hanya bisa membantah.

"Kamu… Pacar sendiri kamu abaikan! Kamu malah asik-asikan jalan sama pemuda lain, itu maksudnya apa Nam?!" Suara Vanitas membesar dan membuat semuanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Ap..Apa sih! Kamu yang mengabaikan ku Van! Kamu tidak pernah tahu perasaanku! Kamu selalu mau se enaknya saja, kamu tidak pernah mau cerita apa saja dengan ku, sekarang kamu mau sok tau tentang aku? Maaf.. tapi Roxas lebih baik daripada kamu Van" Balas Namine Teriak dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Music band terlihat memainkan lagu yang terdengar nge-beat.

"Nam!" Panggil Vanitas sebelum Namine menapakkan kakinya keluar café.

"Kita Putus!" Ketus Vanitas sambil mengabaikan Namine.

"Fine!" Dengan wajah yang merah dia langsung keluar café.

"Damn!" Jerit Vanitas sambil menggebuk meja café tersebut.

"_Did You know it that's hurting me?__"_

Namine mengambil ponselnya hendak menelefon orang yang mungkin bisa mengerti Dia.

"_Halo?" _Jawab dari seberang ponsel.

"Roxas… bisa bertemu?"

"_No, I Didn't__"_

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha~

Xion POV'

Jantungku jadi tidak karuan saat Aku menunggu hasil dari Rumah Sakit. Aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan di Koridor Rumah Sakit itu, dan hanya memainkan ponselku untuk menghilangkan rasa tegangku ini.

Terdengar jelas di Rumah Sakit itu, Nada kesedihan, suara tangisan dan teriakan para Anak-anak yang ada di sini. Ya, Aku memang datang ke Rumah Sakit Anak-anak, karena tidak ada Rumah Sakit yang lain disini.

"Nona Xion!" Panggil suster itu, Aku segera berlari ke loket.

"Ini hasilnya, administrasi bisa dibayar sekaligus obat yang sudah dokter resepkan untuk Anda" Jelas Suster itu, Aku berterimakasih dan segera pergi untuk menebus obat-obatan ini.

Tidak lupa Aku melihat hasil pemeriksaan itu, dan sangat amat mengejutkanku.

"_Nama Pasien : Xion Valerine.  
Pemeriksaan Hasil Nilai Anjuran/Yang seharusnya  
Hemoglobin 8.5 10 – 15  
Leukosit __**12.5 **__3.6 – 11"_

Oke, cukup sampai situ Aku membacanya dan Aku sudah tau artinya.  
Jika nilai sel darah putih lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, berarti Aku...

Tidak ada yang boleh tau tentang ini, baik orangtua ku, atau Roxas sekalipun.

Dengan cepat, Aku langsung mengantri dan memberikan cek untuk menebus obat-obatan yang harus kubeli, kemudian keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. Berlama-lama di Rumah Sakit hanya akan membuat hati seseorang yang berada disana makin sedih.

Saat Aku menyebrangi jalan. Aku melihat sosok seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal. Itu Vanitas?

"Hey! Vani!" Teriakku melambaikan tangan, kemudian Aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei.." Sapaku, Dia diam saja. "Umm...Namine mana?" Tanyaku mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah?" Kata Vanitas dengan Nada kesal "Baru saja Aku putus dengannya" Katanya ketus.

"Hah?! Tapi.. Bagaimana?!" Kataku kaget, Aku tidak percaya ternyata Mereka bisa.. putus...?

"Dia bilang Aku tidak pernah punya waktu dengannya, dan dia bilang Roxas lebih baik." Jawab Vanitas singkat dan ketus.

Apa ? Jadi Namine suka pada Roxas ? Lalu, Aku bagaimana ?

"Oh..." Jawabku sedih, bingung harus menjawab apa, Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghibur Vanitas?.

"Umm...Daripada sedih terus, Bagaimana kalau Kita main ke Game center?" Tawarku pada Vani "Atau mau ke toko barang-barang aneh?"

"Ah.." Vanitas tersenyum kecil "Boleh juga, terserah Kau mau kemana.."

"Baiklah.." Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko Game saja, Aku bosan dengan Game-Game yang ada di PSP ku.

Vanitas POV'

Xion terus berlari sampai ke Toko Game itu, sedangkan Aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia terus berlari sampai Dia menjatuhkan sebuah amplop putih.

Aku segera berlari dan mengambilnya. Kutatap amplop itu, tadinya mau langsung kukembalikan saja. Karena Aku tertarik, Akhirnya kubuka saja amplop itu. Sementara Xion sudah memasuki toko Game tercintanya.

"Ah!" Mataku terbelalak saat melihat isi amplop itu. Isinya adalah hasil cek kesehatan milik Xion. Dan jelas dari laporan itu tertulis, kalau Xion...

...

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Leonhart Riu

"Namine!" Jerit Roxas memanggil Namine yang sedang terduduk di pasir.

Roxas mendekati dan duduk di samping Namine.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Aku.. putus dengan Vanitas" Kata Namine sambil memandang laut.

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"…" Namine tidak menjawab, hanya menangis sekeras kerasnya, Kepala Namine disenderkan ke bahunya, Roxas terus terdiam menemani Namine yang menangis saat itu.

"Nam… Aku… Aku sudah tidak bisa diam lagi..." Kata Roxas tiba-tiba pada saat Namine menangis.

"Nam.. A... Aku menyukaimu!"

"_I Can't Let you Sad Anymore__..."_

Namine POV-

"Nam..A...Aku menyukaimu"

Kata-kata yang Roxas keluarkan tidak bisa membuatku berkata, Aku hanya bisa diam terkaget dengan semuanya….

Roxas menyukaiku? Xion? Bagaimana dengan dia?

"Xion?" Tanya ku dengan nada getir.

Roxas hanya terlihat menggeleng.

"Setelah sekian lama kita bersama… ternyata aku hanya menganggap Xion.. Sahabat…"

"Rox-" kata-kata Namine terhenti ketika Roxas memeluknya.

"Roxas… Aku juga suka".

Hembusan angin lewat begitu saja melewati mereka berdua di pantai tersebut

"_Don't Say that..."_

I.n.o.r.i Y.u.z.u.r.i.h.a~

Roxas POV'

Oke, Vanitas tetap tidak berubah seperti dulu. Tetap cuek meskipun dengan pacarnya sendiri? Semoga, dengan hari jadianku dengan Namine saat ini, bisa jadi bahan pelajaran untuknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelfon Vanitas. Semoga kali ini Dia bisa sadar.

...

"Halo Vani?" Kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hn..Apa?" _Jawabnya cuek. Kan, Dia tetap cuek sampai Namine tega memutuskannya.

"Langsung to the point aja" Kataku "Kau putus kan dengan Namine?"

Vanitas diam sebentar, lalu mulai bicara lagi.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Sekarang Aku sudah pacaran dengan Namine.." Kataku tegas, kemudian Vanitas langsung mematikan telfonnya.

"_Enough!"_

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Leonhart Riu

Vanitas POV-

Aku tidak percaya… Roxas… dia… dia menghianatiku?

Apa dia lupa kalau Namine itu pacarku?

Roxas… Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan mu.

"Vani?" Panggil seorang Gadis dari belakangku.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menelefon mu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Orang salah sambung..." Jawab ku pada Xion.

Xion hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti,

Apa aku harus cerita kepadanya? Xion sudah mengalami beban berat… apa dia harus tahu kalau… Roxas ternyata lebih memilih Namine dan hanya mengganggap Xion sebagai teman?

Aku… aku tidak bisa melukai perasaan Xion…

Tapi.. kalau dia tahu pasti akan lebih berat.

"Hei.. Xion.." ku coba memanggil Gadis itu, tapi dia seperti tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, ada apa dengan nya? "Hei.. kau kenapa?" Aku coba bertanya, tapi dia malah menggeleng.

"Kurasa..Aku harus pergi..." Kata Xion pelan, Dia berjalan ke arah jalan untuk menyebrang, Tiba-tiba ada mobil melaju kencang kearahnya.

"XION! AWAS!" Teriakku, Aku langsung berlari menuju Xion dan mendorongnya sehingga membuatku menggantikan tempatnya.

TINN TIIN!

Aku terlambat menghindar, tubuhku terlentang disitu, dan hanya bisa bisa mendengar dan merasakan denyut ku…

"Vanitas! Vanitas!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara… Xion?

"Vanitas! Bertahan!" ah.. Xion selamat… Bagaimana dengan ku? Entah….

Perlahan, suara suara lalu lalang jalanan itu makin meredup.

"Angel…?"

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha :9

"VANI!" Teriak Xion, saat Pemuda terkulai tak berdaya diatas ranjang beroda itu, para suster itu segera membawanya ke UGD.

Mereka terus bergerak sampai di depan pintu ruang tindakan.

"Maaf Nona.." Kata suster itu, "Anda tidak bisa masuk.." Mereka segera menutup pintu itu dan membiarkan Xion menangis di koridor sendirian.

Xion POV'

"_Is there a pity in the clouds... that sees into the bottom of My grief?!"_

_Indah banget ni hari!_

Hari ini, Aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku dan Vanitas jadi korbannya?

_Kurasa Aku harus menelfon Namine sekarang juga, _pikirku.  
Segera Aku menelfon nya dan beberapa lama kemudian Dia datang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Keadaan Vani?" Tanya Namine sambil berlari, yang berarti Dia baru sampai, saat Aku masih duduk di koridor dengan _miris-_nya. Namine diikuti dengan Roxas yang berada di belakangnya. Membuatku mengeluarkan banyak pernyataan tanda tanya.

"Dia...keadaannya menyedihkan.." Jawabku lirih. Namine hanya bisa ber-oh ria, Aku mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa Roxas bisa ikut?" Tanyaku pasti, Mereka langsung melirik satu sama lain, seperti bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Umm...Xion..." Kata Roxas mulai bicara. Aku menatap Roxas tajam.

"Apa ? Katakan saja!"

Roxas mengehela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya...Aku dan Namine sudah pacaran.." Katanya gugup.

**Hatiku seperti teriris saat mendengarnya, Hari ini Aku mendapat pernyataan tentang keadaanku, kemudian Vanitas kecelakaan parah, dan sekarang? Roxas pacaran dengan Namine? **

Aku diam saja dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?!" Tanyaku tergesa-gesa, Dokter itu menatapku dengan tatapan rasa kasihan, kemudian menggeleng pelan, Dan Aku tau jelas apa artinya itu.

Semuanya hening. Diam. Sementara Namine hanya bisa menangis.

...

Aku berjalan sendirian, keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu. Menatap ke atas, melihat salju-salju turun dengan perlahan, juga melihat sekeliling jalanan yang dimana-mana terhias nuansa Natal.

Aku hanya bisa menangis di tengah jalan, Aku tau kalau Aku sedang diperhatikan banyak orang. Banyak orang-orang yang berbisik satu sama lain sambil menatapku. Tapi Aku tidak peduli, Aku tetap menangis, sekeras yang Aku bisa..

"HAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, seluruh mata langsung menatap ke arahku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Eh ?" , Sepertinya Aku mengenal jelas tangan ini, "Roxas..? Kenapa kau..?"

"Maafkan Aku Xion.." Katanya pelan, Dia berbisik di telingaku, Aku hanya bisa diam.

Aku mulai merasakan sakit di kepalaku, juga kesulitan bernafas, mungkin infeksi nya sudah... Ah..

"Merry Christmas, Roxas..." Kataku, Perlahan suara orang-orang yang lalu lalang mulai menjauh, Nafasku makin sesak.

"Roxas.." Isakku, "Selamat tinggal..." Semuanya menjadi gelap seketika. Tidak ada setitik cahaya pun. Yang bisa kurasakan hanya tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke pipi ku, juga genggaman tangan yang hangat.

"_This is Christmas"_

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Leonhart Riu

Seorang Pemuda terlihat sedang menatap salju dan 2 batu besar, Tampak seorang Gadis di samping nya dan juga sedang merenungkan sesuatu, Ia bangun dan mendekati salah satu batu tersebut.

"Vani… mawar kesayanganmu…" Ia meletakkan mawar yang spesial ia buat , mawar merah dengan dihias mawar putih yang berbentuk hati di tengahnya

Pemuda tersebut mendekati batu satunya

"Xion.. maafkan aku…" Ia menangis di depan sebuah batu yang di hiasi mawar.

"_But it is Not the Same Christmas"_

Bagian ini di tulis oleh Inori Yuzuriha.

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

Jalanan itu cukup ramai.  
Langitnya juga cerah.

Ditengah keramaian itu, Ada Namine dan Roxas yang sedang membagikan undangan untuk pernikahan Mereka berdua.

Terlihat juga beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain dengan buah-buahan dari toko dari pasar itu. Ada Dua orang anak, yang satu Gadis kecil berambut pendek hitam dan bermata biru, yang satunya lagi berambut spiky dan bermata emas.

Tiba-tiba Gadis kecil itu berlari ke toko bunga mawar merah segar, dan berlari lagi membawa satu tangkai bunga yang sepertinya ingin Dia berikan ke Roxas.

"Kenapa Gadis kecil ?" Tanya Roxas ramah saat Gadis itu menarik jaketnya, kemudian Gadis kecil itu memberikan Satu tangkai bunga mawar merah pada Roxas.

"Untukku?" Tanya Roxas bingung, Namine tertawa kecil, dan Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Roxas hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian pergi lagi bersama Namine. Sedangkan Gadis kecil itu tetap berada diposisi yang sama.

"Terima kasih Roxas.." Kata Gadis itu pelan, tetapi Roxas bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Roxas menengok kebelakang. Tapi di saat Dia melihat, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Bahkan anak-anak yang tadi sedang bermain dengan asyiknya tidak terlihat.

Roxas hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap langit.

~The End~

Gimana? Review Please and Thank you for reading~

Rada-rada kek ga niat nulis gitu yak? Wkakak

Sori kalo banyak typo, dan kalo ceritanya gak nyambung.. Haha..


End file.
